


Yamaken smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sex During Stream, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: God I love this ship
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 31





	Yamaken smut

Top Yamaguchi

Bottom Kenma

\-------------------------------  
Yamaguchi nuzzled into Kenmas neck positioning his boyfriend back into his lap.  
Kenma slightly smiled and went back to his stream tapping away on his controller.

Yamaguchi started to gently suck on his boyfriends neck causing the tiny male to let out a slight moan. Yamaguchi slowly lifted his boyfriend up and slid down his pants and rubbed his clothed hard on on Kenmas ass.

Kenma shifted onto Yamaguchis lap slowly bucking his hips as he spoke into his microphone.   
Yamaguchi slowly dry humped the boy for a while before lifting Kenma up and slipping the tiny boys undies off throwing them to the floor.

"Dashi what're you doing?" Kenma asked as he muted his game controller.  
Yamaguchi grabbed onto Kenmas hips with one hand and spit o to the other.

"Don't worry about it Kozume. Just go back to your game sweetheart." Yamaguchi wispered as he slipped a finger into Kenmas puckered hole causing the gamer to let out a high pitched moan.

Kenma clenched around Yamaguchi's finger and slowly rocked his hips back. Yamaguchi slipped in another finger soon after and started to slowly scissor Kenma open earring low moans. When

Kenma un muted his game and went back to talking to his stream as Yamaguchi fingered him open.

Kenma tried his hardest to not   
moan into his microphone as he felt Yamaguchis fingers brush against his prostate.

Kenma grabbed onto Yamaguchi's hand trying to stop the younger male but Yamaguchi proceeded to thrust his fingers roughly into him before pulling out seconds later causing Kenma to let out a needy whine.

Kenma quickly ended his live. He'd have to stream again later.

Yamaguchi spread Kenma cheeks out and licked his lips before slipping into Kenmas tight heat with a groan.

"So tight Kozume." Yamaguchi breathed out as he slowly started to grind his hips into Kenmas tight heat.

Kenma let out a needy moan as he bucked his hips back.  
Yamaguchi grabbed onto Kenmas waist and started to move Kenma up and down onto his length which made Kenma arch his back and grip onto the desk.

"Kozume you're so tight.~" Yamaguchi wispered as he moved Kenma back down onto his length. Kenma moaned out a response as he closed his eyes and came over his desk.

Yamaguchi proceeded to thrust into Kenma before coming deep inside of the smaller male.

Yamaguchi then picked Kenma up and brought him into the bathroom thoroughly cleaning him.


End file.
